


Ego

by MissErikaCourt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, Ego, Gen, Squad Levi - Freeform, but it accomplishes what I wanted, it's short, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: Levi's squad debates his personality traits.





	Ego

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow" and this is what I got from that. I say there's no relationship in this one but, you know, Petra is as defensive of her Captain as ever.

Levi's squad had gathered in the training area to practice drills that morning, and by noon everyone was exhausted enough to drop. The Captain wasn't so cruel as to not allow them a five-minute break, but he didn't indulge in one himself, zipping off to the training course to complete another round on his own. Perhaps to show them all how it was done, at least that was what everyone seemed to be thinking. Just as Levi landed on the other side of the course and looked back at his squad smugly, Oluo spoke up.

“His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow,” He said, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing out an annoyed sigh.

“You'd have an ego too if you were Humanity's Strongest.” Eld chimed in, quirking an eyebrow upward as he looked toward Oluo.

“Just because he's good at killing those monsters outside the walls, doesn't mean he gets to walk around here like he's some kind of king or something. I mean, look at the way he parades himself around here, acting like he's all that. It's really kind of sad if you think about it.”

“The only sad thing around here,” Petra chimed in, her hands on her hips as she readied herself to scold her squadmate. “Is how ridiculous you sound when you try to make the Captain seem so egotistical. And he _doesn't_ parade himself around anywhere. Since when did you think that Heichou likes anyone's attention. That's the last thing on his mind.”

“Well, he's not quite as bad as Oluo said,” Gunther stepped in, looking toward the course that Levi had already started to run through again. “But you can't deny that he does have a little bit of an ego. I mean, he kind of throws his weight around a little, you know? You've seen the way he treats some of the cadets, and what he did to that poor Jaeger kid at his tribunal was a little much, don't you think?”

“You know that he did that for a reason!” Petra said quickly, defending her captain at all costs. “And he deserves to feel proud about what he's accomplished! Heichou has done amazing things on the battlefield! Things that _you_ definitely couldn't do, Oluo.”

“Why are you attacking me again? Gunther is the one that said all that shit!” Oluo complained, a shocked look on his face.

“Because you're the one that started this ridiculous conversation! No one would have said anything if you hadn't opened your mouth! Maybe next time you should bite your tongue!” Petra all but shouted. Perhaps she'd raised her voice a little too loud, but she needed to make sure that the squad understood their Captain the way she did. She wanted to make sure that they all knew that he was doing these things for a reason.

“Hey, what the hell are you all doing? I said five minutes.” Levi's voice rang out behind the group and they all stiffened and turned toward the sound.

“S-sorry, Heichou! We're ready to go again!” Petra answered quickly, taking a few steps forward to stand in front of her Captain. “Right everyone?”

The looks on their faces told her that they could have used a bit more time, but they all nodded in agreement anyway. Truth be told, their Captain did have an ego, and one that he had earned the hard way, but as much as they all complained they knew that they wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
